


We're gonna be a parents.

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Series: Dangerous Liaisons [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex Tape, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodatek do Dangerous Liaisons napisany na podstawie propozycji:<br/>' Louis dowiaduje się, że Harry i Rose będą mieli dziecko'</p><p>Korekta: http://hiiiimnatalia.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna be a parents.

Jego pięści są mocno zaciśnięte na poduszce, do której przyciska swoją twarz. Z trudem łapie powietrze, ale od pełnych płuc ważniejsze są stłumione jęki wymykające się spomiędzy opuchłych, wilgotnych różowych ust. Co chwilę, przesuwa się coraz bliżej wezgłowia łóżka i jest pewien, że niedługo w nie uderzy. Pręży swoje drobne, oblane potem ciało i wypycha pośladki w górę. Na jego biodrach zaciskają się mocno długie, szczupłe palce, i jest pewien, że przez kilka następnych dni, będzie naznaczony małymi ciemnymi plamkami. Nie ma nic przeciwko, będzie z nich dumny, jak zawsze. 

Unosi głowę lekko do góry i rozchyla powieki, spod których widać jego rozmarzone i zamglone spojrzenie. Jego jęki rozbijają się pośród czterech ścian, docierając prosto do uszu starszego mężczyzny, który oddycha ciężko i porusza się w nim szybkimi i niechlujnymi pchnięciami. 

\- Ku-kurwa, Louis – sapie, wbijając paznokcie w delikatną skórę chłopca. Czuje przyjemne uczucie ciepła, które kotłuje się w dole jego brzucha i jest pewien, że jeszcze tylko kilka pchnięć i osiągnie spełnienie, wypełniając młodszego chłopaka swoim nasieniem. 

\- C-co to jest? – rozlega się zmieszany głos, i Harry’emu zajmuje chwilę nim skupia się na pytaniu Louisa. Nie mówi nic, podąża jedynie za wzrokiem chłopca, który patrzy lekko w prawo, na półkę zawieszoną nieopodal łóżka. Jego uścisk na ciele chłopaka luzuje się, a jego ruchy spowalniają lekko i Louis kręci się niewygodnie pod nim, bo to nie tak miało być. Jego ciało krzyczy ‘pieprz mnie!’, chociaż jest obolały, i nie jest pewien czy może dojść po raz czwarty tego dnia.

Harry doprowadził go już do trzech orgazmów, nie jest pewien, czy może znieść jeszcze jeden; w zasadzie, to czuje, że jego obraz zaczyna się rozmazywać, a on być może zaraz zemdleje, po raz kolejny, podczas ich stosunków odbywanych w ostatnim czasie. Czasem czuje się jak szmaciana lalka, na której Harry sobie używa, ale to nie tak, że coś by zmienił. 

– Co to jest, Harry? – powtarza pytanie, a ruchy Harry’ego zaczynają powoli przybierać na sile. Mężczyzna pochyla się i składa czuły pocałunek na jego karku, jedną rękę przenosząc z jego biodra do jego włosów. Wsuwa swoje palce między karmelowe kosmyki i delikatnie ciągnie za ich końce. 

Louis syczy z bólu, który odrobinę przywraca jego umysł do rzeczywistości i czerwona mrugająca do niego kropeczka z półki po prawej stronie od razu staje się znajoma. Przymyka powieki, gdy Harry wbija się w niego mocno, trafiając w jego czuły punkt. Unosi swoje pośladki jeszcze wyżej, niemal obscenicznie wystawiając swoją dziurkę do Harry’ego, który warczy na ten gest i bezwstydnie patrzy się w malutką czarną przestrzeń obok czerwonej kropeczki, wiedząc, że Harry’ego doprowadzi do szału jego świadomość, że wie, że jest nagrywany, mało tego, świadomość, że mu się to podoba. 

Harry wydaje się zrozumieć sytuację już teraz, co doprowadza go na skraj i wkrótce krzyczy głośno w spełnieniu. 

Mężczyzna opada na łydki, i siedzi tak, oddychając ciężko, widząc przez na wpół przymknięte powieki, jak Louis odwraca się do niego i bierze go w usta, czyszcząc z jego nasienia. Warczy na ten gest, a gdy uświadamia sobie, że pośladki chłopaka są zwrócone przodem do kamery, celowo, a na samą myśl, że z jego ciasnej dziurki spływa jego nasienie, sunąc po drobnych, drżących udach, ma ochotę na więcej. 

Ostatecznie jednak, kończą przytuleni na łóżku, gdzie Harry bawi się karmelowymi kosmykami, patrząc zamyślony przez okno, podczas gdy Louis kreśli nieznane wzory na jego piersi.

\+ 

Louis schodzi obolały na parter, sycząc pod nosem z bólu, i słyszy cichy chichot, który dochodzi z kuchni, po lewej stronie. 

\- To nie jest zabawne – karci starszego mężczyznę, który wchodzi w jego pole widzenia chwilę później. Rozchyla już usta, aby powiedzieć coś więcej, żeby myśli krążące po jego głowie trafiły na język i wymknęły się spomiędzy jego warg, gdy zasysa nagle powietrze, widząc, jak Harry stoi przy kuchence jedynie w szarych, dresowych spodniach. Jego włosy są wilgotne i z niektórych kosmyków spadają krople wody, sunąc po jego nagich plecach. Louis opiera się o krawędź ściany i zwisa jedną nogą ze schodka, wpatrując się w ten obrazek w ciszy. To takie nietypowe, takie intymne. 

Harry odwraca się do niego i uśmiecha, przerzucając na patelni naleśnika. 

\- Głodny? – pyta, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, aż w jego lewym policzku pokazuje się jeden z tych uroczych dołeczków. Louis ma wrażenie, że zaraz wyrosną mu skrzydła, a on sam wzniesie się do góry i będzie latał pod sufitem ze szczęścia i tego ciepłego uczucia, które rozlewa się w jego klatce piersiowej. Za chwilę jednak traci zapał, gdy jego dłoń zsuwa się ze ściany, a on rozpłaszcza się na niej, boleśnie uderzając nosem w białą powierzchnię. Harry parska śmiechem, a on rumieni się wściekle i przyciska czoło do ściany, chcąc zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię, cokolwiek, co sprawi, by Harry tego nie widział. – No już, niczego nie widziałem – mówi rozbawiony mężczyzna, a Louis jęczy z zawodem. – Idź do salonu, na sofie czeka na ciebie małe, co nieco – mówi i odwraca się z powrotem do kuchenki. 

Louis unosi lekko głowę do góry i patrzy na mężczyznę, przez chwilę, upewniając się, że już się z niego nie śmieje. Ma nadzieję, że sytuacja wkrótce odejdzie w zapomnienie i zagląda przez prawe ramię, widząc czarne, papierowe torby leżące na białym meblu. Oblizuje delikatnie wargi, na samą myśl jak bardzo bał się usiąść na tej sofie, gdy był tu po raz pierwszy, aby jej nie zniszczyć i o tym, jak skończył na niej kilka tygodni temu, gdy Harry pieprzył go mocno. Uśmiecha się pod nosem, na wspomnienie kolejnych długich godzin spędzonych w swoich ramionach, po tym, i z tym, jakby przekonany, że nic takiego się nie stało, rusza w jej kierunku. Gdy staje między stolikiem a meblem, widzi dokładnie pięć dużych toreb. W każdej z nich znajduje nowe, markowe ubrania, i przewraca jedynie oczami, myśląc nad tym, gdzie je upcha w swojej ogromnej szafie w wynajmowanym przez niego mieszkaniu, w której się już nic nie mieści, a mieszka tam zaledwie dwa tygodnie. Właściwie to Harry postanowił wynająć mu mieszkanie, odkąd jest coraz bliżej jego osiemnastych urodzin, i kwestia usamodzielnienia się najstarszego dziecka w dużej rodzinie, gdzie znajduje się siedmioro dzieci, jest ulgą dla rodziców. 

Louis właściwie się nad tym nie zastanawiał do tej pory, ale gdy trzyma w dłoniach kaszmirowy sweter, tak delikatny i tak miękki, idealny na chłodne zimowe wieczory uświadamia sobie, że Harry ostatnio bardzo go rozpieszcza, i myśli, że może, ale to może jego uczucia niedługo zostaną odwzajemnione i Harry wyzna mu miłość. Prycha pod nosem i śmieje się ze swojej głupoty, kręcąc przy tym głową.

Odwraca się na sofie, chcąc podziękować Harry’emu, gdy podciągniętym kolanem do góry trąca poduszkę, zza której widnieje małe różowe pudełeczko. Louis marszczy brwi, ale krótko po tym na jego twarzy pojawia się czuły uśmiech. Ostatnim razem, w małym pudełeczku znalazł klucz do mieszkania. Małe pudełeczka przynoszą mu szczęście. 

Z uśmiechem, więc na ustach, sięga po pakunek. 

\- Chodź tutaj do mnie – mówi czule pod nosem i bierze w swoje dłonie kartonowe opakowanie. – Nie musiałeś, to i tak za wiele – mówi głośniej, tak, aby Harry usłyszał. Mężczyzna jedynie kiwa głową, odkąd jego usta są pełne świeżo usmażonych naleśników, których próbuje. 

Louis sięga po wieczko, odsuwa je i zamiera. W środku nie ma kolejnego klucza, przykładowo od samochodu, nie ma również pierścionka, czy naszyjnika, który mógłby nosić codziennie pod koszulką, i który przypominałby mu o Harrym. W środku leży mały, czarny kwadratowy wycinek papieru, z przyklejoną małą karteczką, na której widnieje drobne, staranne pismo skierowane w prawą stronę. Louis marszczy brwi, i wyjmuje zawartość opakowania uważnie mu się przypatrując. Na zdjęciu, jak się domyśla, nie widnieje nic szczególnego, jakieś białe kreski i kilka białych kropek z jedną kuleczką pośrodku, i kursorem jak na komputerze. Louis jest zdezorientowany, ale kiedy spogląda na zapisaną karteczkę, opuszcza pudełko, z krzykiem. 

\- To są kurwa chyba jakieś żarty – krzyczy i podnosi się z sofy jak poparzony, a potem szturmem wpada do sypialni na pierwszym piętrze i zbiera swoje rzeczy, zarzucając je na siebie w pośpiechu. Za chwilę w drzwiach pojawia się Harry ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy i pytaniem, ‘co się stało?’. 

\- Co się stało? – powtarza Louis. – Ty się mnie jeszcze kurwa pytasz, co się stało? – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby, podnosząc swój czarny sweter z podłogi. Przeciąga go przez głowę, a potem rusza do przodu, odpychając mocno ręką Harry’ego, który wciska się w drzwi, sycząc z bólu, gdy metalowa klamka wbija się w jego nagie plecy. 

\- Louis! – krzyczy za nim mężczyzna, gdy chłopak zbiega po schodach. 

\- Ani mi się kurwa waż! – mówi ostro i grozi palcem, który ląduje Harry’emu przed nosem, aż ten staje na baczność przed nim. – Ty pierdolony kłamco! – wrzeszczy Louis, i pluje w stronę mężczyzny, prosto na jego klatkę piersiową. 

Harry nic nie rozumie, marszczy brwi i stara się o coś zapytać, ale Louisa nie ma już w domu, jest krótkie i głośne ‘kurwa’, a potem trzaśnięcie drzwiami i to tyle. Harry łapie się za głowę i nabiera powietrza w płuca. Splata palce swoich rąk za głową i obraca się w miejscu, gdy dostrzega różowe pudełeczko rzucone na podłodze. Przechyla głowę, jakby pomogłoby to mu dojrzeć, co to jest. Robi kilka kroków do przodu i podnosi pudełko i czarną karteczkę, która leży obok. Odwraca mały kwadracik i zamiera, widząc pismo swojej żony. 

‘Będziemy rodzicami’


End file.
